


Too Many Questions

by CorpseKnight



Series: Eddsworld Highschool AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, I wrote this in class, M/M, Mild Cursing, Threats, fluff in generous quantities, hints to polyamory, they're good natured though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseKnight/pseuds/CorpseKnight
Summary: Tom's working on something. Matt, of course, had to tag along to watch. And bug him, obviously.





	Too Many Questions

_Chk chk_ _chk-_

 

“What tool are you using?” A voice piped up, smooth as it escaped the boy standing against the wall of the woodshop room. He flicked his eyes over the lathe his partner stood at, curiosity the dominating feature in his gaze. “What's it gonna be?” 

 

“A rolling pin, to beat you with,” The boy at the lathe answered bluntly. “I'm making it for Edd, it's his Christmas gift.” He turned his focus back to the piece of work spinning in front of him, narrowing his eyes behind the face shield. He was already covered in sawdust and wood shavings, but it didn't bother him, nor his partner who watched him.

 

“What kind of wood is it? Looks nice,” The boy leaning against the wall asked, pushing red, nearly orange hair from his face for a moment. “What's it gonna look like? How are you gonna finish it? Are you gonna-” 

 

“Matt, hush. Too many questions at once, dude.” The working boy said, pausing the machine. “It's made from maple, it'll look pretty ornate, and I'm gonna put food-safe finishing on it.” He smiled at the other boy, looking over the project he was working on. “It's not half bad, though, do you think Edd’s gonna like it?” The boy asked a question of his own. 

 

Matt grinned, nodding. “He'll love it, Tom,” he reassured the other, a warm smile on his face. He leaned a little closer, watching as the other worked the cylinder of oak into a far more refined shape. “He'll probably force us all to make Christmas cookies with him using it,” Matt mused, laughing to himself at the thought of four people all in the same kitchen, trying to bake at once. 

 

This drew a laugh from Tom, who worked with a soft smile on his face at the thought. As he carefully made the two handles symmetrical, he hummed a soft, steady tune. It seemed to be a Christmas carol, and soon enough, Matt was humming along with him, swaying slightly as he watched Tom wear down the wood. 

 

This continued for a while, until the instructor called that it was time to clean up. 

 

Tom stopped the machine, waiting until it stopped turning before unscrewing his piece, setting it inside his little locker and snapping the lock shut. When Matt asked why he did that, he laughed a bit. “People try to steal shit all the time, and if this wasn't important I wouldn't really care. But it is, so locking it up it is,” He answered. 

 

Matt nodded his understanding, before ruffling Tom’s hair while he kneeled in front of the locker, smiling a little. “You're covered in sawdust,” He mentioned absentmindedly, not noticing he had gotten quite a bit on him too. 

 

Tom stood, shaking out his hair before stripping off his hoodie, thin torso now only covered by a shortsleeve shirt as he shook that out and ran the air hose over it a few times. He hosed himself off, before pointing it at Matt, catching the redhead off guard as he squeaked in a rather undignified manner, a whine of irritation following it. 

 

“Tom! You're going to mess up my hair, knock it off!” The redhead exclaimed, trying to make sure he didn't get hosed too badly. 

 

“Oh, shut up, the windswept look is great on you,” Tom teased, “C'mon, class is nearly over.” He'd actually done an alright job of cleaning Matt’s front off, though his back was still obviously marked with sawdust.

 

 

 However, the redhead didn't notice this, and seemed satisfied with his front. He asked, “Time to go?” A smile present on his face and obvious as he kissed the cheek of Tom, who’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of red. When the latter nodded, the two boys gathered their things and went out the door. 

 

Just as they were leaving, Tom spoke up. 

 

“Hey, Matty..”

“Yes, Tom?”

“You've got sawdust all over your back.”

 

With that, Tom ran off, cackling, Matt trying to dust himself off before he was hot on Tom's heels.

“Get back here you skinny little shit!”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> If you have requests or want to chat, my socials are:   
> Rabbitveins on tumblr  
> Rabbit.Veins on Instagram  
> Corpseknight on sarahah! 
> 
> Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
